A Different Way To Ask
by Love Struck Teenagers
Summary: A really short one-shot! Aang is too shy to ask Katara to Homecoming. What happens when their teacher catches them note-passing? What was on the note? Read to find out! Aang X Katara


**Hey guys! Sorry I'm coming along with the next chapter for LTEE, but I wrote this in Spanish and I had to type it up! It's EXTREMELY short, but its okay. Not my best work, but i was REALLY bored, so...Here it is!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>A Different Way To Ask<strong>

"Pssssst. Hey Meng, pass this note to Katara." Aang whispered as he leaned forward to hand Meng the folded piece of paper.

She seemed annoyed and rolled her eyes, but snatched the note and whilst Professor Zhao wrote the math equation on the board, she tossed it to her left.

Katara looked up as a note landed on her notes. She glanced over to her right at a bent-out-of-shape Meng who gave her the evil eye. Meng flipped to the page in her math notebook covered in hearts and 'Aang + Meng = Love' where she traced over the hearts again and again.

She peeked over at Prof. Zhao and opened the note before he looked up from answering Haru's question.

In neat hand-writing on the first line of the sheet, 'who r u goin with 2 homecomn?' was written in blue pen. The note obviously belonged to Aang because of the handwriting and the fact that he'd never come right out and ask her; he's one who'd most likely beat around the bush. He's too shy to make a move, which was cute but very disappointing. She would welcome a move in the right direction, but the chances were higher that he'd get someone else to ask for him or write a note. He probably was trying to preserve their friendship, just in case she didn't like him back.

She looked down at her notes and frantically copied the most recent notes from the board. Once she was caught up, she glimpsed over at Aang who had propped his head up on his hands and mused at her. She covered her face with her hands as a deep red sensation passed over her cheeks. She returned to the note on her desk. She thought for a moment and wrote 'Jet asked me but hes a jerk so i said no . Y?'

She glanced at Prof. Zhao and then passed the note to Meng and pointed at Aang. Meng, obviously upset about being the messenger between the two, ripped it out of her hands and gently passed it to Aang. He smiled after reading the note and his eyes shone brightly at her. Her heart skipped a beat; finally he would make a move on her.

He quickly scribbled down a reply and handed it back to Meng.

"Mr. Johnson! Don't you think you should be paying attention during my class?" Mr. Zhao stood firmly like a brick wall. He'd look exactly like a brick wall if it wasn't for the dictator qualities he exhibited.

"Um yes sir. Sorry sir. It won't happen again." Aang sat back up in his chair, the note now taking refuge atop his notes.

"Well, it must be quite important if you aren't paying attention. Come, enlighten us on the information on the important note you were passing throughout my class." he gestured to the front of the room.

Slowly, Aang dragged his feet to the front of the classroom. The class became hushed, as they didn't want to miss the only exciting event to happen this far in the year. Aang felt all eyes fall on him, as if they were burning holes into him, turning him into a piece of Swiss cheese. He stood awkwardly in front of the class, before Prof. Zhao became agitated and demanded he read the note immeadiatly.

"Um. I wrote 'Who are you going with to homecoming?'" he said. His voice cracked at homecoming, and everybody could tell because, even though his voice barely reached above a whisper, the room was dead silent.

"Um. Then Kat- I mean the person who I was chatting with responded with 'Jet asked me but he's a jerk so I said no. Why?'" he said staring at his shoes. He heard snickers coming from his classmates, but Prof. Zhao hushed them.

"Anything else, Mr. Johnson?" he asked, arms crossed leaning against his desk. If only his desk would give way, so he didn't have to read the rest of the note's contents.

"Uh yeah, but..."

"Ah Ah Ah! No buts! Read the rest!" he said forcefully.

Aang looked directly at Katara and shyly smiled. He stood a little taller and spoke a little louder and clearer. "Then I wrote back 'Do you want to go with me?'" He blushed as he read this to the whole class. He noticed Meng staring Katara down, but she was too busy hiding her red class broke out in 'awws' and 'so cute' and 'lucky girl'.

"Thank you Mr. Johnson, but next time please deal with your... personal problems outside of class." he said regaining his spot at the head of the class.

Aang slid into his seat defeated, and lay his head in the lap of his arms. He stayed that way until the end of class.

As he grabbed his backpack, a piece of paper slipped out. He grabbed it, concealing it to prevent another fiasco, and walked out with his classmates. At his locker, he scanned the paper's contents, thinking it was a stray math worksheet. He smiled gleefully at the simple piece of paper. It wasn't as much the _piece _of paper, but the _word(s) _on it.

In huge letters in the middle of the sheet, was one simple word.

'YES!'

/

/

/

/

/

**Review please!**


End file.
